schweizfandomcom-20200214-history
Mowag
miniatur|Feuerwehrfahrzeug von 1952 Die General Dynamics European Land Systems – Mowag GmbH (bis 31. März 2010 Mowag GmbH, bis 2004 Mowag AG)Eintrag der ehemaligen «Mowag AG» und späteren «Mowag GmbH» im Handelsregister des Kantons Thurgau ist ein 1950 gegründetes Schweizer Unternehmen in Kreuzlingen im Kanton Thurgau, das früher hauptsächlich zivile Spezialfahrzeuge herstellte. Doch auch die Entwicklung von , auf die sich das Unternehmen in neuerer Zeit verstärkt spezialisierte, hat bei Mowag Tradition. Seit 2003 gehört Mowag zum amerikanischen Rüstungskonzern . Geschichte miniatur|Deutscher Bundesgrenzschutz mit Mowag Sonderwagen 1, 1961 miniatur|Mowag Fourgon PTT miniatur|Mowag Feuerwehrfahrzeug miniatur|Mowag 3M1 Die Mowag GmbH (Motorwagen-Fabrik) hat ihre Wurzeln im Karosseriebauunternehmen Seitz welches in Emmishofen (Thurgau) 1905–1930 Aufbauten für Personenwagen vornehmlich deutscher Herkunft, Nutzfahrzeuge und Busse herstellte.[http://www.swisscarregister.ch/de/a_carrosserie.html#seitz swisscarregister.ch: Carrosserie Seitz, Emmishofen] 1947 ging daraus die Mowag AG hervor, deren Vizepräsident und geschäftsführender Direktor 1950 Walter Ruf (1903–2002) wurde. Dieser übernahm kurz darauf einen Teil des Unternehmens, was bereits 1951 zu einer Umbenennung in Mowag Seitz & Ruf AG führte. Nach der vollständigen Übernahme durch Ruf wurde der Name 1954 in Mowag Motorwagenfabrik AG abgeändert.[http://www.hls-dhs-dss.ch/textes/d/D30511.php?topdf=1 Historisches Lexikon der Schweiz: Walter Ruf] Das Unternehmen machte sich mit verschiedensten Fahrzeugtypen wie , en, n, Elektrofahrzeugen, Rollern oder Raupenpanzern bekannt. Im zivilen Bereich war Mowag besonders im Bau von en aktiv, wo mehrere Generationen von Einsatzfahrzeugen gebaut wurden, die auf Pickups basierten, wie zum Beispiel der MOWAG W300. Aber auch eigenständig entwickelte Feuerwehr-Lkw's wurden gebaut. In Deutschland war die Mowag durch die Entwicklung eines gepanzerten allradgetriebenen Sonderwagens, den und / ab 1963 in Lizenz nachbauten und an den (BGS) lieferten, jahrzehntelang präsent. Mowag hatte in der Anfangszeit bis Ende der 1960er Jahre neben den Militärfahrzeuge auch zivile Lkw im Angebot. Darunter war auch den Schwerlastwagen Mowag M5-16F mit vierplätziger Frontlenkkabine und 16 t Gesamtgewicht, Anhängervorrichtung für Zweiachsanhänger mit einem 200-PS-Unterflurmotor. Der Motor war unter der Ladefläche zwischen der Vorder- und der Hinterachse angebracht. Dies ermöglichte eine kompakte Bauweise und einen tiefen Schwerpunkt in der Fahrzeugmitte. Bereits 1949 konnte Mowag 214 Ortsdienstwagen an die Schweizerische Post liefern, das Fahrwerk dieser kleinen kompakten Fahrzeuge mit Schiebetüre basierte auf dem Mowag T1 4×4. Der Lastwagen für die Schweizerische Post (PTT) Mowag Einsatzfourgon, von welchem zwischen 1953 und 1988 total 556 Exemplare gebaut wurden, verfügte ebenfalls über einen Unterflurmotor. Die Furgeon waren zunächst mit einem V8-Benzinmotoren ausgerüstet, der ursprünglich für einen Mowag-Panzer entwickelt wurde. Später wurden Dieselmotoren eingebaut. Die gelb-silbernen Lieferwagen mit einer Tür in der Fahrzeugfront auf der Beifahrerseite ermöglichten es, vorne aus- und einzusteigen und gleichzeitig die Fahrzeuge sehr eng nebeneinander einzuparken. Auf der Fahrerseite war eine konventionelle Tür. Auch war es möglich, von der Führerkabine in den Frachtraum zu gelangen. Diesen Umstand nutzten einige Leute, die ausgemusterte Furgeon zu Wohnmobilen umbauten. Die Fugeons waren mit einer Anhängerkupplung für leichte zweiachsige Anhänger ausgerüstet. Mowag entwickelte ein Nachfolgefahrzeug für die Furgeon. Es blieb jedoch nur bei einer Kleinserie von 22 Fahrzeugen die von der PTT als WerttransporterRuedi Baumann: „Alles“ was MOWAG schon bewegt hat – Auf Umwegen zum Welterfolg. SwissMoto. Bildpress Zuerich BPZ eingesetzt wurden. Da sich die Schweizerische Post für ausländische, in Massenserie produzierte Standardfahrzeuge entschied. Nebst normalen Lkw wie dem Mowag-Frontlenker (ein 8x4-angetriebener Vierachser mit M8TK-Diesel Motor mit acht Zylindern, 10,8 l Hubraum und 500 PS und automatischem Allison Fünfganggetriebe), baute Mowag auch diverse Generationen von Langeisentransport-Lkw. Diese zeichnen sich durch eine sehr schmale mittige Führerkabine aus, in der maximal zwei Sitzplätze waren und bei der links und rechts von der Führerkabine Nutzlast über die gesamte Fahrzeuglänge transportiert werden konnte. Die Führerkabinen hatten Fronttüren. Zwischen 1965 und 1975 baute Mowag für die Schweizer Post 170 Elektro-Handwagen. In den 1980er Jahren wurde in diesen Produktebereich wieder investiert durch Entwicklung und Bau von Dreirad- und Vierrad-Elektrofahrzeugen, welche in Spitälern, Flughäfen, Kommunen, Industriebetrieben und bei der Post für vielfältige Transportaufgaben zum Einsatz kamen. Auch Prototypen von Elektro-Personenwagen wurden gebaut, konnten jedoch nicht zur Marktreife gebracht werden. Einige Jahrzehnte war Mowag der alleinige Importeur in der Schweiz von . Diese wurden hauptsächlich von Mowag zu allradgetriebenen Feuerwehreinsatzfahrzeugen umgerüstet, vereinzelt auch zu Polizei- und Ambulanzfahrzeugen. Der Verkauf an Privatpersonen fand zwar nicht statt, jedoch erbrachte Mowag die Ersatzteilversorgung auch für privat genutzte Dodge Ram Wagon. Für die Mirage-Kampfflugzeuge der Schweizer Luftwaffe baute Mowag mit AEG zusammen den Mowag Flugzeugschlepper. In den 1980er Jahren baute Mowag Vibrationswalzen für den Strassenbau. Gebaut wurden handgeführte Doppelvibrationswalzen von 900 kg bis 1300 kg, Tandem-Vibrationswalzen von 2000 kg bis 3000 kg und Vierlings-Lenkwalzen von 4,5 t bis 18 t. Eine vollständige Spezialisierung auf gepanzerte Spezialfahrzeuge für den militärischen Gebrauch vollzog das Unternehmen jedoch erst in den letzten Jahren. Der Bereich Ambulanz- und Feuerwehrfahrzeuge wurde 2000 an die Tony Brändle AG in Sirnach verkauft, die seit den frühen 1960er Jahren für Mowag in diesem Bereich tätig war.[http://www.braendle.ch/de/2014-03-23-12-44-26/geschichte.html Website der Tony Brändle AG: Geschichte] Das Hauptprodukt heute ist der Mowag Piranha, ein amphibischer . Neben dem Piranha werden auch andere gepanzerte Fahrzeuge produziert, so der auf dem US-amerikanischen basierende Mowag Eagle und der Duro, der aus dem 2003 übernommenen Geschäftsbereich Geländetransportfahrzeuge von Bucher Industries stammt.St. Galler Tagblatt vom 19. November 2002: Mowag erweitert Palette - Übernahme der militärischen Ambulanz- und Transportfahrzeuge von Bucher Industries Von dort übernahm Mowag auch die Verantwortung für die Ersatzteilversorgung der Bucher Flugzeugschlepper. 2003 wurde die Mowag Teil der European Land Systems und gehört damit zu einem der weltweit grössten Rüstungskonzerne. Mowag beschäftigt ca. 930 Mitarbeiter am Standort Kreuzlingen in der Schweiz. Im Jahr 2004 konnte die Mowag den Neubau Plant 2000 eröffnen und damit neue Produktionskapazitäten schaffen. Im gleichen Jahr wurde die bis dahin als Aktiengesellschaft organisierte Gesellschaft in eine GmbH umgewandelt. Panzer Kettenpanzer Der erste Kettenpanzer der Mowag war der Mowag Skorpion. Dieses Fahrzeug wurde von der Schweizer Armee getestet, es erfolgte jedoch keine Serienproduktion. Der letzte von Mowag gebaute Kettenpanzer war der Kettenpanzer Trojan, der 1989 entwickelt wurde und 1990 für das schweizerische Schützenpanzer-2000-Beschaffungsprogramm getestet wurde. Jedoch wurde aufgrund knapper finanzieller Mittel des Verteidigungsdepartements der Beschaffungsentscheid verschoben. Daraufhin beschloss Mowag Mitte der 1990er Jahre, die Entwicklung von Kettenfahrzeugen einstellen. Die Schweizer Armee beschaffte später statt des Mowag Trojan den schwedischen . * Schützenpanzer Mowag Pirat * Jagdpanzer Mowag Gepard * Schützenpanzer Mowag Tornado * Schützenpanzer Mowag 3M1 * Amphibischer Schützenpanzer Mowag Mistral * Schützenpanzer Mowag Trojan Radpanzer * Mowag Panzerattrappe * Mowag Roland * Mowag Wotan * Radpanzer Mowag Puma 6×6 * Schwerer Waffenträger Mowag Shark * Mowag Spy * Radpanzer Mowag Piranha IB 4×4 * Radpanzer Mowag Piranha IB 6×6 * Radschützenpanzer 93 Mowag Piranha 8×8 * Radpanzer Mowag Piranha IIIC 10×10 Aktuelle Fahrzeuge Piranha thumb|Piranha 8×8 thumb|Stryker (amerikanische Variante des Mowag Piranhas) Der Mowag Piranha ist ein Radschützenpanzer in den Ausführungen 4×4, 6×6, 8×8 und 10×10, darunter verschiedene Ausstattungsmöglichkeiten wie z. B. eine amphibische Ausführung. Insgesamt sind momentan 10'000 Piranhas weltweit im Einsatz. Das Gewicht variiert bei den Standard-Ausführungen zwischen 12,5 und 25 Tonnen, wobei die Nutzlast von 3 bzw. 10 Tonnen noch abgezogen werden muss. Unter der Bezeichnung beim , respektive als bei der sind auf dem Piranha basierende Fahrzeuge bei den im Einsatz. Eagle ]] Der Mowag Eagle ist ein gepanzertes Aufklärungsfahrzeug. Momentan sind in der Schweizer Armee und den ca. 500 Eagles im Einsatz. Das international erfolgreiche AM-General-HMMWV-Chassis bildet die Basis für den leichtgepanzerten Aufklärer Mowag Eagle 4×4. Der Mowag Eagle 4×4 eignet sich besonders für Aufklärung, Übermittlung, Verbindungsaufgaben, Grenzsicherung, Geleitschutz, Polizeiaufgaben, etc. Das komplette Eagle-4×4-System besteht aus drei Hauptgruppen: * dem modifizierten Chassis des (hochbewegliches Vielzweck-Radfahrzeug) * dem gepanzerten Aufbau, entwickelt und hergestellt von Mowag. * der um 360° drehbaren Beobachterkuppel MBK2, ebenfalls entwickelt und hergestellt von Mowag. Der Mowag Eagle IV ist der Nachfolger des Eagle. Der Eagle IV basiert nicht mehr auf dem Hummer-Chassis, sondern ist eine komplette Eigenentwicklung der Mowag auf Basis des Duro, mit dem er sich das Fahrwerk mit dem bewährten teilt. Durch optional erhältliche Zusatzpanzerungen erfüllt der Eagle IV im Schutz gegen ballistische Waffen und Minen internationale Normen. Optional kann der Eagle IV auch mit einer ABC-Überdruckanlage, einem Reifendruckreguliersystem (CTIS), Seilwinde, einsatzabhängiger Laderaumaufbau, Euro-4-Motor, und weiteren Optionen ausgerüstet werden. Duro miniatur|Duro der [[Schweizer Armee]] miniatur|Duro 3 der der miniatur|DURO IIIP / Duro GMTF der [[Schweizer Armee]] Der Duro ist ein geländegängiges, ungepanzertes oder gepanzertes militärisches Radfahrzeug. Der Duro wurde auf eine Ausschreibung des Schweizer Militärs von der Bucher-Guyer AG entwickelt und konnte sich auch gegen einen konkurrierenden Entwurf von Mowag durchsetzen. Im Zuge einer Umstrukturierung bei Bucher-Guyer wurde die Duro-Fertigung an Mowag übergeben. Dies war auch im Interesse der Schweizer Armee, die ohnehin schon Fahrzeuge von Mowag bezog und die Konzentration der Fahrzeugbeschaffung auf wenige Hersteller bevorzugt. Der Name Duro steht für DU''rable (dauerhaft) und ''RO''bust. Er wird verwendet als Mannschaftstransporter, Kommandofahrzeug, Logistik-, Ambulanz-, Gerätefahrzeug und als Startfahrzeug für die Drohne RUAG Ranger. Die Duros werden von der Schweizer Armee, der Deutschen Bundeswehr, der OSZE und dem britischen Heer eingesetzt. Literatur * Marcus Bauer, ''Nutzfahrzeuge der Mowag Motorwagenfabrik AG, Fachpresse Goldach, Hudson & Company, 1996 ISBN 9783857380563 * Christopher Chant, A Compendium of Armaments and Military Hardware Online Weblinks * Internetseite von General Dynamics European Land Systems * Die Mowag-Sonderwagen des Bundesgrenzschutzes * Ruedi Baumann: [http://swissmotor.com/20_artikel/500_549/0500.htm „Alles“ was MOWAG schon bewegt hat - Auf Umwegen zum Welterfolg.] SwissMoto. Bildpress Zuerich BPZ * Mowag Roland bei army-guide.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mowag Kategorie:Nutzfahrzeughersteller Kategorie:Militärfahrzeughersteller Kategorie:Ehemaliger Omnibushersteller Kategorie:Ehemaliger Automobilhersteller Kategorie:Unternehmen (Kanton Thurgau) Kategorie:Kreuzlingen Kategorie:Gegründet 1950